A wide variety of software applications are currently available to assist customers with various tasks. For example, word processing applications, spreadsheets, gaming applications, tax preparation software, online applications, etc. may be used by customers for various purposes. These and other software applications may include the collection of data or other input from customers, forms or documents that customers may need to fill out, and/or sequences of steps that customers may need to follow.
The customers of these applications may encounter various difficulties with the applications. For example, customers may have difficulty logging into the applications, interacting with the user interfaces presented by applications, loading data into the applications, etc. Customers may especially encounter difficulties when interacting with an application for the first time (or after a significant absence). In some cases, the difficulties for the customer may be such that the customer may actually abandon the application. Conventionally, at least some vendors of software applications have collected “after the fact” data from the customers of their products in the form of customer calls, chats, feedback, etc. that may provide some information about where in the applications the customers encountered difficulties. However, revisions to the product and/or the publication of additional instructions to remedy past problems may be too late for customers who have already abandoned the program.